Ventilation fans that are installed in an attachment portion of a wall, a ceiling, or the like of a building by insertion from the interior side into an air passageway, such as a pipe or a duct, which provides communication between the inside and outside of a room, and that discharge air in the room to the outside for ventilation are known. Such ventilation fans include a cylindrical air channel to be inserted into the air passageway and a fan that includes a propeller-type impeller that rotates in the air channel. A flange extending in the radial direction is placed on the outer circumference of an interior-side opening portion of the cylindrical air channel. Some models of such ventilation fans include a shutter that opens and closes under the control of an electric motor in accordance with whether the product is being operated or stopped.
Internal wiring, such as electric wires for an electric motor, placed inside a ventilation fan is, in general, retained by ribs placed on the back surface of the flange perpendicularly to the back surface or fixed by screws, cord clips, or the like. When such internal wiring is fixed only by ribs placed perpendicularly to the back surface of the flange, the internal wiring tends to become loose, which hinders wiring work during the assembly of the product. If a wiring area in which the internal wiring is routed is to be covered, the internal wiring may be caught when a cover is attached. Thus, a countermeasure to prevent the internal wiring from becoming loose, such as use of an additional component to temporarily fix the wiring, may increase the manufacturing costs.
In response to such a problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a ventilation fan in which a power cord is held by a pair of holding members with the power cord placed in groove-like portions of the holding members and then the holding members are fitted to a support segment by engaging the sides of the holding members, which are opposite the groove-like portions, with a groove in the support segment, thereby retaining the power cord.